


Ninteen

by xbleeple



Series: Stars in the Springs [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargate SG-1 Sam/Jack Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: There's over two feet of snow outside and Sam has a gift for Jack.





	Ninteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerynfrellingsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynfrellingsun/gifts).



> Happy holidays Aerynfrellingsun! I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy your piece.
> 
> Prompt: Stranded in a snowstorm, with a quote "One of the best feelings in the world is knowing that your presence and absence both mean something to someone" or "I’ve had enough hurt already in my life. More than enough. Now I want to be happy." or "Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”

Sam grumbles as her phone rings, hissing as she sticks her arm out from under the covers to grab it and finds the room ice cold. The wood in the stove must have already burned down from when they stocked it last night. She grabs her cell off of the bedside table and flips it open pressing it to her ear.

“Mmm, hello?” She rasps.

“Sam? It’s me,” Daniel replies, “Did I wake you?”

“Mmmhmm. Whass wrong?”

“Our flight got cancelled. I guess a storm moved south and Duluth and north got hit pretty bad. There’s not anything else that’s going today and everything to Minneapolis is already sold out. We even checked the transports from Petersen and nothing. So, Teal’c and I aren’t going to be able to make it…at least not today.”

“Crap,” Sam groans and rolls her face into her pillow. She takes a deep breath before rolling back and sighing into the phone, “Okay. I’m gonna…no, you're gonna call Cass and tell her to switch her flight to Denver, pick her up at the airport. You guys’ll…get here when you get here?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing a day. Two at the most.”

“Mmkay,” She sighs, “Bye Daniel.”

“Bye Sam, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” She murmurs before closing her phone and curling it close to her chest, not wanting to reach out again, “Jaaaaack…Jaaaaaaaaaaack.”

“Whaaat?” Jack groans and she could practically hear the glare he’d have on his face if he was actually awake and facing her.

“It’s cold,” She whines.

“I told you to put more wood on before we got in bed.”

“I did,” She kicks at him before rolling over and pressing herself to his back, “I think we’re snowed in.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Daniel and Teal’c got snowed out. He said that storm moved south,” She tells him as her arms slip around his waist and her hands splay across his chest, “The thickest part of it said at least two feet last time I checked the weather.”

“It has been pretty wet this year,” He agrees, “Blankets off on three?”

“One…two…two and a half…three!” Sam exclaims before flipping the blankets off of them and jumping out of bed, “Hoooooooly Hannah, it’s cold.”

“Christ!” Jack exclaims before leveraging his body off of the bed, “I’m glad we had the sense to get dressed again last night.”

“Why did I let you convince me to get married in a frozen tundra?” Sam grumbles as she pulls on a pair of sweatpants along with her robe and slippers before venturing out into the rest of the cabin. 

The day before the two of them made their way down from the cabin to the Itasca county clerk’s office. With a quick check and a few forms they were standing in front of a justice of the peace just before ten in the morning, finally exchanging vows with each other. Sam teasingly bemoaned her choice of a simple tea-length white dress during the walk to and from the truck while Jack looked particularly dashing in a black suit with a fresh pressed white shirt. They had planned to go on a winter hike once they’d had lunch in Grand Rapids and driven back to the cabin, but had quickly devolved into other activities once they returned home.

The blonde grabs wood off of the small stack they had inside and refills the stove before blowing into her hands as she looks out the window. To say they were snowed in was an understatement. The snow was past the top of the wheel well on Jack’s truck and she could barely tell where the pond was.

“It’s a doozy out there,” Sam comments as she abandons her post and follows her husband into the kitchen, pressing up behind him as he gets the coffee pot started, “I’d say at least two, if not more.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm, we’re not getting out of here for a while yet.”

“Sounds like a good honeymoon to me,” He smiles and covers her hands with his own, warming them for a moment before turning around and kissing her on the forehead and then the lips. She hums and kisses him back, fisting her hands in his sweatshirt and pulling him closer.

"Go get me some wood," She mumbles after pulling away, grinning as Jack laughs.

"I can get you some wood right now."

"I'm too cold for _your_ wood."

"Well that's the great thing about my wood..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you don’t want me to hike my way down to the clerk’s office and take that license back,” Sam tells him as she covers his mouth with her hand. His eyes crinkle as he grins and she shakes her head as her own dimples deepen, "Seriously. Go bring in more wood from outside."

"Let me go get my boots," He agrees as he presses a kiss to her forehead before walking over to the front door. He gets his snow boots out and pulls them on, bunching his sweatpants into the tops before opening the door to go outside. The overhang on the porch had kept a decent amount of the snow at bay but it was definitely piled up against the railing. He wanders around to the other side and lifts the tarp off of the wood that was stacked up next to the house. Eventually he'd have to wander over to the shed and bring some back, but that was a chore for much later.

He piles up a decent stack of wood in the bag before replacing the tarp and carrying everything back inside. He stacks the fireplace and gets a small burn going, warming his hands up over the flames. Sam nudges him in the shoulder with a mug of coffee and waits for him to take it before curling her hands around her own and sinking into the well worn couch. She pulls a knit blanket over her legs and begins the process of curling up into a ball before she's perfectly nestled into the corner, sipping away at her coffee.

"Comfortable?" Jack asks, much like he did every time she went through the process.

"Very," Sam grins. He settles in next to her with his hip resting over her feet, slinging his arm along the back of the couch. 

The two finish their first cup of coffee in silence before Jack gets up and takes Sam's cup from her, heading into the kitchen. He refills both mugs and brings hers back out to her before returning to the kitchen to make them breakfast. As the cabin warms up she uncurls from her ball and stretches out along the length of the couch. She tucks her toes under a throw pillow and leans over to grab the remote off of the coffee table.

"TV or music?" She calls out.

"Dealer's choice," He responds as he plugs in the waffle iron, "Chocolate chips?"

"Yes please!" Sam exclaims before turning on the stereo and adjusting the volume. She discards the remote and picks up a paperback book before flipping it open to her bookmark. She settles in, reading until she's called for breakfast then heading into the kitchen. She refills both of their mugs before taking a plate and sitting down at the table. Jack leans over and sprays out a healthy dollop of whipped cream on top of her waffle before doing the same to his own. She leans over and takes a swipe at his with her finger, winking at him as she licks it off.

"You keep that up we're not going to have any more whipped cream tomorrow," He threatens playfully as he points a butter knife at her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," She teases back before picking up her own utensils and starting to eat.

After breakfast Sam shoos Jack out of the kitchen and cleans up their dishes before getting to work putting a pot roast and vegetables in the crockpot. It was one of the few dishes she liked to (and could) make. She fastidiously follows her mother's recipe as she measures, cuts, and browns things before setting them all to cook. She takes an extra moment after washing her hands and wiping the counters down to make herself a mug of hot chocolate, mixing the powder and warm milk together before heading into the living room to find her husband. She watches for a moment as he leans in closer to the window, distracted with looking outside. She sets her mug on the coffee table and bends over to look through the pile of presents under the tree.

"We should have taken that hike yesterday," He comments, his breath making the window fog up.

“Well if you hadn’t distracted me when I was putting my thermal leggings on.”

“You know what happens when you bend over like that,” He laughs before wiping the glass off and turning to find her bent over under the tree, “Case in point.”

“We can go on my birthday,” She replies as she grabs the gift she was looking for, “You still have those snow shoes right?”

“Yeah, they’re in the shed.”

“So we’ll go in a few days and go snow shoeing. It’ll give the snow time to...well not clear, but at least not be two feet deep,” She suggests before straightening up with a smile. She holds the gift out to him, “I don’t mind waiting on everyone else for the rest of it, but I wanted you to open this one today. Well actually I wanted you to open it yesterday but…”

“Leggings,” Jack grins and takes the small, sparkling package from her. He teasingly gives it a shake as they both drop down onto the couch. Sam curls up against his side and rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. He worms his fingers under the seam in the wrap and tears it away from the plain box inside. He lifts the lid on the box and smiles when he sees a framed picture nestled in some tissue paper. 

The picture was the two of them at what could be called their engagement party, if the term was used loosely. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder with a bottle of Guinness dangling loosely from his fingertips. She was dressed in a simple floral t-shirt dress but had also stolen his flannel at some point during the evening, the large shirt swamping her small frame. Both of them were smiling brightly at whoever was standing behind the camera.

"What are the dots?" Jack asks, indicating the right side of the picture where there was a line of twenty dots along the photo’s border. The top dot was dark blue and the rest were split into unequal groups of lighter shades. Sam traces her nail over the line before looking up at him with a small, but warm smile on her face.

"I've met or heard of nineteen different iterations of myself,” She explains, “Seven of them were married to you, six of them were engaged to you, three of them were dating you, and three of them were in the same predicament I spent almost eight years in. Though ironically none of them ever had a Pete phase…”

“For the grace of God,” He mumbles under his breath and she slaps him in the abs, making him smile.

“I was talking with one of them and she asked me if I thought the universe fought for souls to be together,” She murmurs as her hand slips up his chest, her palm coming to rest over his heart.

“What did you say?”

“That some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”

“That says something coming from a scientist.”

“Mmm, I’ve seen a lot of things in the last decade that have…broadened my horizons. There is one thing I’m always going to be certain of though,” She tells him as she sits up, her hand braced on his chest to keep her propped up.

“What’s that?”

“I love you. And I am very glad to finally be with you and be married to you.”

“I love you too,” He pulls her down and kisses her softly, “Very, very much.”

“I’m kind of glad the guys didn’t make it today.”

“Me too,” He smiles and pulls her closer, pressing another soft kiss to her lips, “No one I’d rather be stuck in the snow with.”


End file.
